1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a femoral component for use in a replacement hip joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Exeter type femoral component of the kind shown in British Patent Specification No. 1 409 054 is well known and comprises a neck which carries a ball head for cooperation with an acetabular socket. The neck is connected to a collarless stem which includes a shoulder, the stem beneath the shoulder having a straight taper. Thus there is no collar for resting either on the bone or the cement in the area where the stem joins the neck of the implant. This type of stem has evolved so that the stem can be given a polished finish to help it slide down inside the bone cement. The term "straight taper" in relation to the stem refers to the center line axis of the shape of the stem. The present invention relates to this type of femoral component. A tapered hip having a flange to enhance load transfer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,865 dated May 10, 1977.